


i'll let you breathe

by jadetsuki



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Oneshot, daejae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 14:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14750636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadetsuki/pseuds/jadetsuki
Summary: just a not-really-short-but-still-short daejae drabble inspired by this quote: "The sun loved the moon so much he died every night to let her breathe." except that i switched the sun and the moon around hehe tbh i didnt even realise it lol





	i'll let you breathe

**Author's Note:**

> just a not-really-short-but-still-short daejae drabble inspired by this quote: "The sun loved the moon so much he died every night to let her breathe." except that i switched the sun and the moon around hehe tbh i didnt even realise it lol
> 
>  

_“The moon loved the sun so much that he chooses to die every day to let him breathe.”_

 

 

 

“Daehyun.”

“Oh, hey!”

Daehyun smiles widely as Youngjae approached him. The latter looks stunning as usual, with his smooth features and good sense of fashion. Youngjae took a seat beside Daehyun.

“Are you doing well these days?”

Daehyun shifted his gaze to his lap, his smile disappearing. “How well can I be doing? I’m still alive.”

Silence envelopes them, as the tension between them rise.

“Daehyun, I- I’m really sorry. Even after all these while, I’m still sorry.”

Daehyun looks at Youngjae. “You’ve been telling me that ever since you got engaged. Even if you’re not tired of saying it, I’m tired of hearing it.”

Now it’s Youngjae’s turn to look down at his lap. “Y- you didn’t come to the wedding. To be honest, I was a little upset about that.”

The cold breeze passed by them as they both sat still next to each other. Daehyun couldn’t reply him. He could feel the gap between them, and this was the last thing they could ever think of- them not being together.

 

Daehyun and Youngjae were high school sweethearts, and everyone including themselves thought they would live happily ever after. However, Youngjae was always cautious about their relationship as he came from a homophobic family and he had been influenced a little too. But they still lived lovingly, until less than a year ago where it all went downhill.

Youngjae had told Daehyun that his mother had already planned an engagement with a girl, and he was set to be married later that year. He refused to listen to Daehyun about protesting the marriage. He didn’t dare to go against his mother. He didn’t dare to tell his family about his sexual orientation. He was afraid. He argued a lot with Daehyun that few weeks. He could see Daehyun’s hurt, but he was hurting too. And one day, Daehyun just gave up. He pulled Youngjae into their last, loving hug and whispered words of love into his ear. He told Youngjae to marry that girl and be happy. Youngjae didn’t stop Daehyun when the latter stepped out of the apartment. He just stared at his back, eyes shining with tears, heart breaking into pieces.

Youngjae went on with the plan and he got married, all while selfishly thinking it was Daehyun who gave up. The truth was, Daehyun had to let Youngjae go. He could see the younger dying every day on the inside and it hurts him. Everyday Youngjae would cry himself to sleep. Sometimes he would cry till he couldn’t breathe, and Daehyun didn’t want that. So he decided to let go. No matter how much it hurts him, Youngjae must be happy.

 

And so now he is hurting. Feeling like he’s living while dead. And all Youngjae is upset about was the fact that he didn’t attend the wedding?

“I’m sorry, I had important plans.”

Youngjae hums in reply. They both continued sitting until Youngjae stood up. “I have to go now. S- my wife… is waiting. Goodbye, Daehyun.”

Daehyun looks on as Youngjae left. Was it a mistake to let him go? Now his heart is shattering but Youngjae cannot hear it. His mind is in a mess but there’s no one to turn to. His bed is always cold on the other side and Youngjae is not there to warm it. He yearns for a hug but Youngjae is no longer there to hug him. He looks up at the night sky, eyes filled with tears. To let Youngjae breathe and live, he had to sacrifice himself. And now that he’s dying, it’s okay. As long as his sun is warm and smiling.

 

Loving someone means letting them be happy, even if it hurts you.

_너 행복해야돼._

 

 

*너 행복해야돼 (you have to be happy)


End file.
